Girl problems
by sandysoph25
Summary: I thought it would be interesting to write about when the 5 girls began their "time of the month" and how they dealt with it. Yeah. I'm cool like that.


"Time of the month" stories

Cassidy: I remember the first time I got my little "girl gift." It was winter of sixth grade and I had just turned twelve. Here's what happened:

I slammed the front door as I stormed in after hockey. I was tired after a grueling practice and my stomach ached a bit. I had been off my game today, even though it was only a practice and I was angry that my form had to keep being corrected. So angry, I almost started crying, except Cassidy Sloane doesn't cry.

"Hey Cass," Courtney said as she came into the hallway. "How was practice?"

"Fine," I grumbled. "Where's mom?"

"She's out meeting some friends for the night. Is everything all right? You seem a little upset."

"I'm fine. Why don't you mind your own business?" I snapped.

"Whatever. The pizza mom left for us will be ready in five." I ran up the stairs and stripped off my hockey clothes. I threw on some sweats and a T-shirt. I would shower after dinner. I went to our kitchen table. I still felt steamed at Courtney, even though she hadn't done anything wrong. We ate dinner in silence and then I went upstairs to work on my homework. I worked through a science worksheet about the circulatory system and a math sheet about fractions. My stomach still hurt from earlier. I hoped I wasn't sick because than I wouldn't be able to go to our hockey game this weekend. I rolled over on my bed and decided that a warm shower might make my stomach feel better. I headed to mine and Courtney's bathroom. I pulled down my pants and went to the bathroom. I glanced down and that's when I saw it. My period had come. I now understood why my stomach hurt and why I had been so snarky with Courtney and why all day I felt like I was going to cry. I layered my underwear with toilet paper and washed my hands. I stared into the mirror. I couldn't believe it had come. If anything set me apart from the guys on my hockey team, or my guy friends it would be this. Life was so unfair. Why was puberty so awkward? Then it hit me. I would have to tell someone sometime. I mean, I couldn't walk around at school or hockey tomorrow defenseless. Hockey! I would have to practice tomorrow with this stupid thing happening to me. And I was the only girl on the team! I started freaking out and began to pace in my room. Eventually I decided to tell Courtney, I mean at least she was a girl and could relate.

"Ummm, hey Courtney," I knocked on her bedroom door where she was surfing the internet.

"What," She snapped; clearly still mad about what had happened when I came home.

"Ummm, I-I think I got my period." I sputtered out, on the verge of tears.

"Awww, congrats Cass!" Courtney's face softened. "Do you need anything?"

"Uh, yeah I do." We walked to the bathroom and Courtney showed me how to use pads.

"Maybe when you get used to your period, you can use tampons. They'll make it easier to play sports in." I nodded. Courtney left the room so I could take a shower. After my shower, I situated myself with a pad, put on my pajamas and went back into Courtney's room. She was reading in her bed. She glanced over at me when I entered her room and gave me a half smile. Suddenly I heard the front door open downstairs. My mom was home. Courtney must have seen my look of horror. "You know, you're going to have to tell her sometime. If I were you, I would tell her today." Tears began to well in the corners of my eyes. Ugh! I officially hated my period. I didn't want to tell her. It would just be awkward. "It's okay Cassidy. Don't cry. Mom's a girl too and has been through this before. When I got mine, she was nice and soothing and it made me feel a lot better to tell her. In fact, I'll even go with you," We walked downstairs.

"Hey mom, how was your night out?" Courtney asked.

"It was a lot of fun actually. Are you okay Cassidy? You look like you were crying." I nodded. Courtney looked at me. "Well actually Cassidy got her period tonight."

"Awww, my baby girl!" My mom wrapped me up in a hug. We talked about it for a little while and then she tucked me in bed. So that's my first period story. So I crossed the first bridge into womanhood, but little did I know there was embarrassing stories to come.

One time in during the summer before freshman year, I was home for a week with Stan the man. And guess what happened to show up during that week? I had tampons with me so I was all set for my hockey camp. However one night I was caught off guard. Stanley and I were watching a red sox game. At a commercial break I stood up to throw away my garbage from dinner. I looked behind me and saw a red blotch on the seat of the couch. Oh, great, I thought. I looked over to see if Stanley noticed. He did. My face flushed red and I wanted to cry.

"It's okay Cassidy. I know girls menstruate. It's totally fine that you had an accident." Oh great, he was making this more awkward than it had to be. I blushed, almost as red as the stain I accidently left. "Why don't you go get cleaned up while I clean up the stain," He clapped me on the back and then I ran upstairs to change. God, this was so embarrassing! I threw on new underwear and shorts and brought my clothes down to soak in the laundry and get rid of the stain. Stanley was almost done cleaning up the stain.

"Thanks" I told him. We sat back down together and finished watching the game. That was probably the worst story where I bled through my pants. There was one time at Megan's house that I bled through, but only Megan found out. Another time during book club, I guess I was just angry or something (while I had my period) and I snapped at someone and my mom said, "Don't take it personally, it's just Cassidy's period," I wanted to kill my mom. Like honestly? Isn't that a little personal? Then all the moms laughed. I was so mad at my mom. Another time during baseball practice in eighth grade, Zach was going through my bag and he opened up the compartment where I keep my 'feminine supplies' and pulled out a tampon. Yeah, you can only guess what happened then! I'm sure I'll have more stories in the future, but for now that's all I have (thankfully).


End file.
